


Take For Granted Everything That You Have

by korynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Sam's luck that he goes into his first heat right before summer starts, right when Dean's actually around to get him to and from school, right when he realizes that his hero worship of his older brother had gone left into something he didn't really want to name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take For Granted Everything That You Have

Sam's all angles and awkward growth spurts, and Dean can't stop watching. Waiting for it, waiting to see when they find out if they'll have to stuff him away somewhere for a month or if Dean's the unlucky one.

When Mary found out that John was an Alpha, she didn't have to complain, who wouldn't when it meant commitment and fantastic sex. But it meant that Breeding was in his bloodline, that their kids could end up with knots or, worse, heats. They're commonplace in society, yeah, but being an Omega is never fun for anyone.

It's just Sam's luck that he goes into his first heat right before summer starts, right when Dean's actually around to get him to and from school, right when he realizes that his hero worship of his older brother had gone left into something he didn't really want to name.

Laying in the tub of their crummy apartment, Sam can't hold back the tears. He can only see the disappointment in Dad's face, the disgust in Dean's. They were all hoping he'd be another Alpha like Dean if he got Breeder traits in him at all, but Winchesters never get what they hope for, it seems.

So Sam's curled up, knees practically to his ears, in the tub, scrubbing off blood and other juices as his whole body aches for more, as his skin lights up with every little touch, one ear picking up the rumble of the Impala, a slam of a door, the signals he wasn't home alone anymore.

_Fuck_.

"Sammy, hey! Why's it smell so--"

Dean's a looming presence in the doorway, shoulders looking wider than ever to Sam, green eyes going dark as he takes in the folded up, wet mess that is his brother.

"You. You're. But."

Sam's tears can't stop, but he'll shoot Dean a dirty look anyways, clambering out and reaching around Dean for a towel on the counter. "Dick, do you even know how to knock or what?!"

"You're in heat."

"No fucking shit, Sherlock. Tell me something I don't know!"

Everything in Sam is telling him to bend over for the closest Alpha, to whine for their knot, but he's gonna fight it, because the only unmated Alpha he knows is standing in the-

" **Sam**." Dean's voice, low and growly, draws a shiver up Sam's spine, pulling out a whine as it goes. Then his hand is reaching out, running up and down his damp side, thumb catching a nipple on the way up and nope, Sam can't help the gasp, knees knocking together.

"God, Sammy. You. Please?"

Dean can't even get a full sentence out, and Sam has a moment to be proud that he's the one to do that before he's been yanked forward, towel somehow pulled out of his hands and pooling on the floor, Dean's tongue licking up from pulse to ear, growling as he does.

"Ye-yeah Dean. Who else?" Tilting his head back as he speaks, practically purring at Dean's wandering hands, rough callouses catching and pulling, fingers sliding slick into him as the other hand curls under his knee, giving him room.

"Fuck, Sam. Turn around for me, baby, let me see that fresh, wet hole."

Any other time Sam would be cringing at the words, but right now, with Dean's fingers working him open already and his teeth scraping a mark on his collarbone, all he can do is moan and go with it, turning around and dropping his hands to the counter with a yelp when Dean shoves, bending him over a bit more. Then he hears another thud, Dean's knees hitting tile, and he's tipped over even more, shoving a fist to his mouth when big hands cup his ass, pulling his cheeks apart.

"Dean, god. Please. I don't need any foreplay, I'm not a fucking girl."

The chuckle he gets for that vibrates against his hole, getting another noise, before a hand wraps around his dick, fingers playing at the slit to slick up with precome and a few tugs. "Oh, obviously. I just wanna taste, let me open you up a bit, you're still a virgin even if you're drooling for my knot."

"De-Dean-" He's cut off, two fingers sliding oh so easy into him, scissoring as a tongue laps at the edge, and god, he can feel his juices dripping everywhere and as much as he wants to pull away, feel disgusted with how easily he's bending over for his own brother, he doesn't. At all. All he feels is wanted and needy.

"Fuck, you're tight. Feel perfect and taste-"

"Dean, I don't need help being turned on. Seriously. Just get fucking on with it! Soon would be nice!"

"So fucking pushy, should've known you'd be an Omega. Now you're really a bitc-" Sam kicks out with one foot, getting his heel in Dean's chest, "FUCK, ow, okay okay!"

Hearing the drag of a zipper and the whump of clothes being removed, Sam squirms, nearly straightening before gasping again when Dean stands back up, jeans rough against the back of his thighs. "Relax, okay? No matter how empty you feel, this is still gonna hurt."

"Captain Obvious, do you want to fuck me or should I go look for another alpha willing to-" Cut off by another growl and fingers scrabble at the counter, knocking bottles off and grabbing at the spout of the faucet for leverage to push back. Keening the whole slide in, "god, I can....feel you. In me. You're in.."

"Now who's obvious?"

"Oh shut up and let me enjoy my brother taking my virginity, it's a one time thing."

"You seem pretty calm about that, thought your girly morals would get in the way."

"I have your dick in me and you wanna talk about morals? Seriously?" Rocking back, Sam moans loud before shifting his weight, twisting up to yank at Dean's cropped hair and get his tongue in his brother's mouth, muffling their shared gasps at every shallow thrust. They turned to grinds as Dean's knot swelled and those fingers went even tighter in hair and against the countertop, the sensation of being " _so fucking full, fuck_ " taking over.

Then Dean's coming and Sam's legs give out as his orgasm is triggered, finally, teeth nearly cutting a hole through the older brother's bottom lip as Dean holds him up with one arm around the middle and another around his dick, letting go when his moans go to painful whimpers at over-sensation. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. God, what if I knock you up, baby? We can be a family, I could take care of you so good, you know I could."

Sam, if at full mental capacity, might have laughed at Dean's slurred words, but the thought of being Dean's, to his heat-boiled brain, is in love, and he just moans against Dean's jaw, nuzzling at the stubble and letting out little breathy gasps as Dean's knot rubs against him just right, building up a second orgasm in him. "Dean, please. Claim me. I'm yours. Love you so much, I don't wanna another alpha, you-"

"Shh, you've always been mine, it's okay, you have me."

And Dean's knot starts to fade just as that other orgasm hits him, a slow wave of pleasure burning out what's left of his heat as their mating settles like a heavy blanket.

"I love you, Sam." Barely whispered, but it's enough.

Sure, they might be fucked up, but right now, Sam wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
